Kiesseläiset
Kiesseläinen Villages These (mainly small) villages are made up of wooden buildings and some animal pens. There are few shops, there may be animals for sale, and you can trade with the local hunters for hunting and trapping gear. There are plenty of fields near a village. They can be found on Inland maps (to the west) and Archipelago maps (to the northeast). Known shop types: *Fish storehouse *Axe shop *Agriculture shop *Archery shop *Granary Playing a Kiesseläisen Character 1. Skills' values upon maximal attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 13,5 24 9 18 9 12 9 WILL 13,5 18 18 9 24 STRENGTH 24 24 13,5 12 9 12 36 36 9 18 18 18 ENDURANCE 13,5 12 DEXTERITY 13,5 18 27 24 12 18 18 13,5 9 18 12 9 18 6 AGILLITY 24 36 24 13,5 12 24 9 18 12 18 36 9 36 18 SPEED 24 18 EYESIGHT 27 9 24 9 18 6 HEARING 18 13,5 SMELL/TASTE 36 9 13,5 13,5 9 TOUCH 24 18 9 18 13,5 18 12 9 18 24 13,5 18 9 6 max skill 54 72 54 36 54 54 54 72 36 36 54 36 36 54 72 54 36 72 36 54 36 54 72 36 54 54 18 54 skill rank 3 1 4 5 3 2 6 1 5 3 3 5 2 3 1 4 1 4 6 3 6 2 1 5 3 4 4 4 2. Skills' values upon average attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 8,96 15,92 5,97 11,94 5,97 7,96 5,97 WILL 10,16 13,55 13,55 6,78 18,07 STRENGTH 17,37 17,37 9,77 8,69 6,52 8,69 26,06 26,06 6,52 13,03 13,03 13,03 ENDURANCE 10,81 9,61 DEXTERITY 11,22 14,96 22,44 19,95 9,97 14,96 14,96 11,22 7,48 14,96 9,97 7,48 14,96 4,99 AGILLITY 18,60 27,90 18,60 10,46 9,30 18,60 6,98 13,95 9,30 13,95 27,90 6,98 27,90 13,95 SPEED 17,03 12,77 EYESIGHT 18,90 6,30 16,80 6,30 12,60 4,20 HEARING 14,07 10,55 SMELL/TASTE 29,34 7,34 11,00 11,00 7,34 TOUCH 19,72 14,79 7,40 14,79 11,09 14,79 9,86 7,40 14,79 19,72 11,09 14,79 7,40 4,93 average skill 41,15 53,01 44,13 20,70 43,30 44,54 39,56 55,92 27,54 27,79 40,46 27,00 29,75 42,86 56,39 42,55 27,59 52,43 27,27 43,70 27,96 40,01 53,96 28,37 40,93 40,59 14,12 39,75 skill rank 4 1 7 5 3 4 6 1 5 4 5 6 3 5 5 5 2 6 7 6 7 5 2 5 6 7 5 6 skills sum 1073,3 skills sum rank 2 Possible Starting Rituals: Hunter's Request to Catch a Fox, The Origin of Fire, Hunting Incantation, General Sacrifice, Favourableness of the Trap Possible Starting Equipment: 2-4 weapons (knife, trident, axe, bow), 3-5 clothing, 2-4 bread, Some Meats Starting skills Bonuses: Cookery, Ritual, Tracking, Dagger, Starting skills Penalties: No woodcarving. Category:Cultures